Love: What it is and isn't
by AnonymousMidnight
Summary: This is a story about Hei and the trouble that follows with having an ex-love with a new lover in the near future.
1. Coming Back

Chapter 1: Coming Back

There he sat, still looking as the same stars as the other nights. The park was dark and silent. All but the sound of Hei breathing deeply and reflecting upon wondering thoughts that flowed through his mind. Normally, contractors don't have dreams or feelings. But many of these passed through his mind and confusion came to him. He rested his head on the tree behind him and slowly closed his eyes to organize his thoughts. Then just in earshot, he heard tree branches rustlings. The wind was too calm for it to cause a disturbance. As it continued, Hei jumped back to his senses, stood up and readied himself in a defensive position, ready to attack if necessary. He slowly placed his white mask on his face, still looking in the direction of the noise. Then everything went silent again. Out of nowhere, a sharp, shinning object passed in front of his face slicing off a few strands of Hei's hair. It could've been worse had not he dodged in time. Hei flicked back his coat and pulled out one of his short sword-like weapons and threw it forward, still holding on to it by the cord attached to his belt. But it missed. As he retracted the blade, he noticed a presence directly behind him and lunged the blade back towards said enemy without thinking. The presence stopped the blade between their hands and looked up at Hei. "Wow, that was close! Hey there, long time no see!" Hei's face went into shock and he fumbled back away from the person he thought he recognized. "It's me, Hei, Ketsuki! We haven't seen each other since well…since you've dumped me."

"Why are you here, Ketsuki? I thought I told you that I never wanted to see your face again." Hei eased up just a bit and glared at the red headed figure in front of him. "Oh, that really hurts me, Hei. Why would you say such a thing?" Ketsuki's face looking a bit pained.

"Because!"

"I really wish you would just come back to me. I've changed since then, please believe me!" The masked male sighed and removed the mask from his face. "I'm sorry, but no. You've had your chance."

"Hei, just hear me ou-"

"Hei! We've been looking for you everywhere. We've got a job to do!" A black cat said, running up to the raven haired boy. He jumped on to his right shoulder and got somewhat comfortable. "Right, Mao. Sorry, Ketsuki. I just can't go through that again." The other male stood there in silence as he watched his ex-lover turn around and sped off into the darkness with the cat. "I'm not going to loose you again."

~Somewhere in the City~

"Hei, who was that guy?" The human just kept on looking ahead without giving any sign that he was listening. "Don't ignore me, Hei. If he interferes with our work, you know you'll have to kill him, right?" The human then slowed down to a halt and dipped his head toward the ground, allowing his dark colored bangs to fall over his eyes. "I know, Mao." Depression hard to miss in his voice. "Then tell me, who was he?" Hei hesitated to reply. "I'll explain later, look we're already here." The cat gracefully leaped off his shoulders to the ground. They both stood in front of their location. It was a warehouse, but it looked so old that even the most gentle of touches could cause it to collapse. "Hei, Mao, be cautious, you never know what they could scheming." came a voice from Hei's head set piece. "Could you explain what we're doing here again, Huang?"

"You're here to figure out weather these guys are the ones making a new type of drug. Supposedly, it's identical to the Date Rape drug but with a few extra modifications."

"Such as?" Hei questioned.

"Such as it works on not only humans, but contractors too. They've been selling these things like hot-cakes on the streets, find out if this information is reliable."

"Right, understood." The connection ended and the two headed inside. They hid behind a stack of crates, waiting for the right time. But there plans were foiled when they discover a person kneeling directly behind them. "Hey there, Hei!" Ketsuki shouted. Both the contractor and cat turned and gave him a deathly glare. "What are you doing here, Ketsuki?" Hei shouted in a whisper.

"I wanted to see you, I told you that I wouldn't loose you again." Hei did a face-palm. "Hey, who's over there?" One of the guards must have spotted them. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Hei quickly snatched Ketsuki's hand and bolted off towards the door. "Hei, you get out of here, I'll see if I can gather any information while I'm here."

"Alright, I'm counting on you." The black reaper grabbed onto Ketsuki's hand again, shot a cord up towards the ceiling and zipped out of the warehouse.

~Hei's Apartment~

"Hei, I'm sorry dude. You still love me though, right?"

"No, I told you before, I don't have feelings for you anymore. I'm a contractor now, so there's no way I can have those kinds of emotions." The contractor stared in other directions than his ex-lover's. "So, I'm a contractor too, and I still love you." Hei's face went into a bit of shock. "Then you're lying to me, contractors lie all the time."

"Are you saying you wish it wasn't a lie and that I could love you?" No reply came from the younger male, but the furious flush on his face said it all. "I can't love you anymore."

"Why?"

"You moron, you abused me for over three years! Why would I come back to you?" As soon as the raven haired boy said these words, he could feel cold, wet streaks fall down his face and blurring his vision a bit. _Why am I crying? _Hei thought to himself. While Hei was distracted with wiping away the tears, Ketsuki walked up to him and crushed their lips together. After a few moments, the Black Reaper began to process everything and quickly shoved the other male away and stepped back in to the wall, leaning on it for support. "Hei, I wish I could undo what I did those years ago, but the past is the past. Can't we forget about it?" Ketsuki tried to play the sympathetic card, but he couldn't fool the younger contractor. "No…we can't go back." The red headed contractor sped up to Hei and trapped him between the wall and his body. Hei was a bit frightened and couldn't remember how to use his powers to protect himself. He then felt a leg slide between his own with the other's face coming dangerously close to his. "What are you doing?"

"I want you back, my precious doll." His face went into a heated flush and he quickly turned his face away. Ketsuki smashed the boys lips with his own again, pressing his tongue against the younger's mouth, begging for entrance. Hei, against his will, opened up and allowed the intruder in. Melting into the passionate kiss, moments passed like hours. They stood there, battling for dominance. After a few more seconds, when Ketsuki seemed he had him in his grasp, he slithered his hands up Hei's buttoned up, white shirt. Hei finally regained his senses and shoved the other away again. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Aw, come on, don't be like that, I know you loved it." Flustered and pissed off, the boy yells at the older male, "Get out! Just get out of here!"

"But, Hei-"

"No! Get out now!" He pointed towards the door, only looking at the floor. "I thought you were enjoying yourself?"

"I told you already, we're through, there's no more 'Us'!" There was a few moments of silence. "Just please, get out." Hei was on the brink of tears again, so without another word, Ketsuki obliged and slowly walked out of the apartment. He shut the door behind him and whispers to himself, "Fine, but Hei, let me warn you, I will be back. I know you still love me." and he quietly walks away with hands in his pockets. Hei only stood in the middle of the room still silently sobbing and replaying the recent even in his head. "What the hell just happened?" He questioned to himself. Leaving it at that, he takes a quick shower, changes into some fresh sleepwear and heads off to bed without another thought and falls into a deep sleep.

~Elsewhere~

"Alright, that's gonna be 30 bucks." A stranger spoke. "Jeez, that's a lot for such a small amount."

"Well, it's guaranteed to work. Can I ask who it's for?" The other male tossed the money on the crate and gave a huge grin. "It's a gift for my love."


	2. The Stars Show the Past

Hey everyone! This is a story of November and Hei love so if you must know, I don't own the anime Darker Than Black nor do I own the characters (except Ketsuki, he's mine!) but I do own my thoughts about how this story is gonna play out...

WARNING! language, mention of rape, and violence.

Please enjoy the story and I hope you all bear with me while I try to upload the next chapter. Thanks!~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Stars Show the Past<p>

~In the park~

The night was slowly fading as a dense fog blanket the city, covering all the stars in the silent night sky. "Hei…Hei, snap out of it!" Mao hissed. The Reaper instantly came to from his train of thought. "Hm?"

"You've been spacing out ever since our last mission, what's gotten you so worked up?" Hei couldn't really understand himself; he couldn't process anything clearly about what happened the other night. "I don't know."

"Is it about that guy?" All Hei did was turn his head in another direction. "You want to tell me who he was?" No reply again. "It's alright. Just remember that I'm here." Hei let out a deep long sigh, got up and walked home. "That kid is still so young." Mao whispers to himself.

~With Hei~

The walk home for Hei was silent and absolutely still. For the third time, he went over his thoughts, trying to understand what he should do about Ketsuki. _This is getting way out of hand._ He thought to himself. The male finally arrived at his apartment only to find Mao, Huang and Yin sitting in his living room. "We need to talk, Hei." Huang said with seriousness.

"Whatever."

"Mind telling us from the beginning?" Hei complied and sat down with them. "So, who the hell is this guy?" Huang continued to question. The younger male took a deep breath and began. "His name is Ketsuki Miharu. And he used to be my partner."

"Wait," Mao interrupted, "You mean like work buddies or lovers?"

"He was my lover. We met about five years ago in the Heaven's Gate war. He was one of the troops in my squad with my sister, Pai, and I. I mean, we talked a bit before the war was ever going on, but we really got to know each other on the battle field. After I had discovered that my sister passed away, I became a wreck. I couldn't eat or sleep for days. But Ketsuki was the first to actually help me. I believed we had a special connection. Or at least, I thought we did. We talked and got to know each other even more for two years and when we thought it was meant to be, we settled down together. It felt like a fairytale, happiness and all. But it all turn on that fateful day." Hei paused for a terribly long time.

"Go on, what happened?" Yin insisted but no emotion to be spotted upon her face. Hei took another deep breath. "I was walking through town, trying to clear my head. Mistakenly, I walked in front of a bar and bumped into these huge and buff guys. I was super tired because of doing the nonstop missions. So, that affected my ability to react. At that point, one of the guys was trying to flirt with me. Of course I rejected, but it didn't seem to get through their thick skulls. They shoved me up against the alley wall and started touching me like I was just some play-thing. When he called over his other friends, it only got worse." Tears began to start welling up in the corners of Hei's eyes as he attempted to continue. "They were all drunk and began stripping me and raping me….I couldn't get them off of me! They tossed me around like I was a toy-breaking me in every possible way, shape and form. They said some disgusting things and wouldn't leave me alone. But after about a couple of hours, they finally left me alone in the cold. I was covered in my own blood and their…ugh, it was just so terrifying! When I finally had the strength to get up and limp home, I had hoped that Ketsuki would be there to comfort me and make me forget all my fears. But I was dead wrong." Now the tears flooded Hei's face as he explained the last bit of the story. "As I walked in the door, I wasn't greeted by my lover, I was greeted by someone completely different-a monster. He started screaming at me like I was a stranger, like I was his slave. I tried to get out of the house, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me on our bed and began to abuse me like the drunk men did at the bar. He kept screaming that I was some whore and that I was nothing. Ketsuki assaulted me for what seemed like hours until he finally gave up and I passed out from blood loss." Hei went into a broken state and just sat there in the middle of the floor, crying the tears for not anger, but betrayal. The other guests just sat there with their heads bowed in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Hei. I wish we could've been there to help. Is there anything you need?" Mao sympathized.

"Can you guys just leave me be for a while?" The raven haired male never glanced up. Hesitation lasted for a few minutes, but the gang agreed to go. As the others left the apartment, the broken male got up and went to lay on his bed. _If I'm a contractor, then why do I still cry like I do? Why do I feel these scaring emotions and pain?_ He thought to himself, lulling himself to sleep with his own sobs.

A couple of hours passed since the Reaper fell asleep. At that moment, a dark figure appeared at Hei's window, creeping into the house underneath the full moon light. The figure slowly approached the sleeping male and quickly covered his face with a cloth with chloroform on it, waking up the said male only for a minute just to be knocked out again. "Sleep tight, my little Reaper."

~Elsewhere in the City~

Hours passed before Hei finally regained consciousness. "Welcome to my domain, my little doll." The reaper gasped at the voice, oh so knowing of who it was. "Ketsuki, why are we here? Why the hell did you kidnap me?" Hei attempted to move his hands, but was unable to by the chains that held him captive against his own will. They hung above him while the chains where attached to a hook dangling from the ceiling. "Does it really matter where we are, so long as we have each other?"

"What's the matter with you? Are you insane?" The captive spat.

"Oh you're so rude, and quit your struggling; it's not going to get you anywhere."

"Then let me go!"

"Poor Hei, you know I can't do that." The kidnapper then meandered towards the young male, who was bound up. He then leaned over into Hei's ear and whispers, "Be still, or this will hurt." As Hei's eyes widen with fear, Ketsuki raises the other's arm and quickly stabs a liquid fill syringe into him. "AH! What the hell was that?"

"What's this? It's a drug that will soothe you down so that way it won't hurt." Ketsuki chuckled. The Reaper was then frightened to no end. Moments afterward, the drug starts to kick in, causing the captive to pant and become overly sensitive to every touch and movement. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, making his bangs stick to his forehead. Even his cheeks began to turn to a dark cherry shade. "What was t-that?" He stuttered.

"Looks like it's already taking effect." Ketsuki smirked.

"Damn you!" The Black Reaper threatened with the most serious face he could possibly muster.

"Ha-ha! You've still got that spunk that I love so much about!" He continued to laugh.

"Get away from me!" All of a sudden, four bangs where heard and a second later, the large door flies off the hinges and falls to the ground with a thud. "November 11, what are you doing here?" Hei shouted with hope in his voice.

"I've come to get you outta this hell-hole."

"How in the world did you find us?" Ketsuki asked with frustration.

"That, my terrible friend, is because I was stalking- I mean, I heard the cries from that young man over there," he pointed towards Hei, "And thought he might need help- looks like my assumption was correct." He then picked up a bucket filled with water (how convenient is that) and tosses it at the kidnapper. Covering him in water, November freezes the male using his contractor ability. He then runs over to the tied up male and splashes some water onto the chains to shatter them. The blonde contractor, then picks up Hei and carries him bridal style to his car. As soon as he put him in the passenger seat, November questions him, "What happened?"

"H-he drugged me….it hurts so much and I can't take it anymore! Please help me!" Hei panted.

"Alright, we'll head over to my place." November reassured. _Jeez, this is going to be a problem. _He thought to himself as they sped off.

~At the Park~

"Huang, are you positive that you have no idea where Hei could be?" The black cat questioned.

"If I did, don't you think I would have told you by now? Yin, any luck?" The old man turned toward the girl in a purple dress with silver hair.

"No…" she said shaking her head in disapproval. Mao started to pace back and forth on the bench wrapping the tree. _This is not good. Where in the hell is Hei?_


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Oh my gosh, I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't posted anything for over a year! I kind of gave up on it for a while because I thought nobody was reading them. But you're guy's reviews have inspired me to keep going. Luckily I have all ready written out A LOT of chapters for you guys; I just have to edit them and post them up here. Thanks a bunch for the support and I really do apologize for not posting or updating anything. I'll try my hardest to get them up asap! Anyways, having fun reading the rest of this adventure!


	4. The Truth Behind our Actions

Hey guys,

I told you I'd be back! I'm glad some of you had faith in me for this story. And I do want to thank you again for that support. But before I start rambling, I don't own Darker Than Black, nor it's characters. I only own my plot and Ketsuki. **This chapter DOES CONTAIN a smut scene!** If you don't like, then I'd advise not reading it, but if you just came here to read a rated M story and expect there not to be anything, then I question your logic. Any who, enjoy reading and stay tune for the next chapter!~

Warning: language, smut, and poor writing skills (sorry ^_^").

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Truth behind our Actions<p>

~With November and Hei~

"Hei, we're here." November spoke softly.

"Where's 'here'?" Said male winced as he moved slightly in pain.

"My house, remember?" The blonde contractor quickly stepped over to the passenger side of the car and, as gently as possible, carried the panting male, bridal style, up to his decent sized house. Maneuvering through out the building, they finally arrived to a large bedroom and November carefully laid the Black Reaper down. "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me…" Hei could barely focus as he attempted to look back in the eyes of his savior. Hurt fell upon the other male and guilt rushed through Hei. "Sorry." November slightly nodded, but as the Reaper gasped again from the over stimulated senses, he continued over top the male on the bed. "Will you h-help me, please? I-I don't think I can take this anymore!" November face flushed into a light shade of pink just noticeable under the moonlit night. He's always had feelings for Hei and never knew how to express them. Contractors weren't exactly capable of feeling things, so this was all new to him. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!" The raven haired male almost shouted. "Hurry…" November was a bit hesitant, yet he couldn't stand to see his most beloved person suffer and complied. "All right." November gently pressed his lips to the younger male and noted Hei's attempted to kiss back. The Reaper was kind of afraid at first, but this kiss…it was different than with Ketsuki. Hei held back his moans trying to escape as November ran his hands under his shirt and trace his well-framed figure. All these sensations ran though his head faster than he could possibly comprehend and yet he loved it all the same. As the blonde traced his tongue on Hei's lower lip, begging for entrance, he was quickly granted so and they battled for dominance, which was won over by the older male. Clothes were removed in the blink of an eye and tossed carelessly onto the carpeted floor. As time seemed to slow, November 11 studied the man beneath him, taking in the beauty and how the light shined perfectly on his flushed face. Panting, Hei jumps up and wraps his arms around the other's neck and pulls him in for another heated make out. "Come on, I can't take the waiting." Hei whispered breathlessly. The blonde agreed and pushed Hei back down onto the mattress. Reaching over to a drawer beside the bed, November pulls out a small bottle of a lotion-like substance and coats his fingers till they shined. "What are you doing?"

"I can't just go in dry. It would hurt you too much." Hei lays his head back down onto the soft pillow and closes his eyes as November spreads his legs. Scooting closer, he slowly enters the male with one of the three coated digits and stares at the wincing male, wishing he could make all his pain go away faster. After pulling in and out with the one, he moves on with the second finger, then the third, mimicking a scissoring motion to stretch the dark haired male. Hei groaned in slight pain, hoping it would get a lot better soon. As soon as November hit that one spot in Hei, said male could swear that he could see stars all around him. "Oh, November, do that again!" And so, the other male did. The blonde was glad to finally see the pain out of his eyes, but there was still more to get to, so he removed his fingers and added more of the lubricant to his member. November leans over and whispers to Hei, "I'm sorry." But before the younger male could respond, he hurriedly pushed into Hei and frowned as he heard him gasp from the discomfort. He stills himself as to not cause anymore damage and allow his love to adjust. "M-move!" And he does. Slowly sheathing himself all the way and pulling, almost all the way, out. Hei's breathing formed to pants and groans, so the blue eyed male left melting kisses all over Hei's chest do distract him from the pain. As he pushes back in, he presses his lips to the reaper again and wraps his hand around the other's member, steadily creating a pace with each pump. "Ah!" November quickens his pace a little more and finally hit's the spot within Hei, making all the pain before disappear. "F-faster…harder! Please!" Hei moaned. November complied to all his commands without question and soon felt a warming sensation in his lower regions. "November, I'm going to-"

"I am too." Hei comes all over their stomachs as he moans the other's name. After a few more thrusts, November soon comes inside the reaper with a groan and pulls out to lay next to the male. Heavy breathing fills the room as the blue eyed male covers them both under a soft blanket and pulls Hei into his chest. Nuzzled softly against the blonde, Hei whispers, "Thank you." Leaving a smile on the other's face.

"Hei," Said male looked up into the older male's gaze with a questioning look over his face. "I know you said you thought I hated you, but I thought you should know something." No sound came from Hei. "I…I love you, Hei." The reaper couldn't believe it. This person, the one who never in a million years would have guessed had feelings for him, did in fact 'love' him. Hei smiles and lays his head against November's body. "I think I love you too." And before any other words could be spoken, the room fills with silence as sleep seeps over the two contractors.

~The Next Morning~

As the sun shined through the curtains, the raven haired contractor stirs and wakes up, unable to fall back asleep. Hei scans the unfamiliar room and notices that he has literally nothing on. The only thing covering the bare male was a dirtied, red silk cover on the bed. He looks around even more and notes the open door with what sounded like running water inside. "You up yet?" A voice called. The reaper blinks and sees November emerge from the open-door room. "Was everything last night…real?" November only stares at him puzzling and replies, "Yeah, last night was real. And it was fantastic!" Memories began to flood the male's head of what had occurred. Everything that had happened last night, even his confession. "You okay?" Hei looks up again, he see's November standing before him in nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist and his face turns a dark cherry red, unable to look away. "Ha ha, like what you see?" The blonde teased. Hei quickly averted his gaze elsewhere, unaware that he had been staring a few seconds too long. "So, everything last night…?"

"Yeah, it was no dream." November smiled and sat next to the lightning contractor. "Is something wrong?" Hei turned away from the other's gaze and frowned.

"I didn't mean to lead you on or anything. I mean, I really do appreciate you taking care of me, but I don't think I'm ready to be in any relationship." November's heart dropped like a stone in his chest.

"But what you said last night!"

"I know, but I was drugged. I wasn't in my right mind. I'm sorry." For the first time in Hei's life of being a contractor, he felt like such a jerk. All the guilt that piled on him was unbearable, but he couldn't do it again. Unable to accept that it was over before it even started, November pulls Hei into a deep kiss, hoping to convince the contractor otherwise. Little struggle was made by Hei as the two males continued before they separated for air. "November, we can't do this!"

"Say's who?" Before Hei could reply, November pushes towards him again, but this time, Hei gently shoves the blonde back.

"Because we're contractors!" Hei spoke a bit harsher than meant. "How can we love each other if we don't have feelings or dreams?" The other male looked back then down towards the floor. "I do have dreams, dreams about you and I getting together. And I have feelings for you. One's I would've hoped you'd return." The reaper didn't know how to reply. "Haven't you ever once felt like you were actually human and not a contractor? Even for a split second?!" The truth was, he has. So much so that he was confused and wanted answers. Contractors are heartless liars that do anything to get what they want. Why was he so different? "Let me at least have some time to think about all of this, okay?" November's head rose and his eye's filled with an emotion he hadn't seen in too long, hope.

"All right." Somewhat, the blue eyed contractor accepted this and gave Hei a peck on his forehead. The only thing left for the Black Reaper was figuring out how to get rid of Ketsuki for good this time.

~Outside Hei's Apartment~

"He's not here, Huang." Mao spoke from the balcony of the apartment and jumps down onto the concrete.

"Where the hell is he then?" Yin turned to the old man and stares at him emotionlessly. "Did you find him?" He questions. The silver haired girl nods and speaks with a soft monotone voice, "Hei's at November 11's house." Questions filled the black cat and Huang's mind and the man states, "I don't know why he's over there, but we're going to find out." He speeds over to his van and motions for Yin and Mao to follow.

After about half an hour of driving through the city, they come up to a house and Yin speaks, "This is it." Her feet placed in a large bucket of water, it being the only way she can track where the contractor is. As the van comes to a sudden stop, Huang bolts up the walkway to the front door without any sense of reasoning. "What has that idiot gotten himself into this time?" He mutters under his breath. The girl and cat follow, not so keen with the plan of just busting in without having a look around. Huang places his hand on the front door knob and, quietly as possible, turns it in order to open the door. Walking inside, they notice the only light on is in a room in the back of a long hallway and take caution as they approach. What they found though was something none of them would ever forget. They found Hei, or at least, they found him laying naked underneath a silk red sheet with a tall blonde contractor hovering over him with nothing but a towel on his waist. Yin was unaffected, but Huang, Mao and Hei had blushed so hard that it seemed inhumanly capable to blush anymore. November looked over and smiled, "Hi." Mao being to speechless to say anything, Huang takes things into his own hands, "What the hell do you thing you're doing, Hei?!" The said male was flustered and began searching for his clothes without leaving the protection of the sheets. "We'll be outside when you're dressed." Mao notified as Yin and Huang left the room, then soon did the same. The blonde chuckled as Hei covered himself with his clothes. "There's something I wasn't expecting." November muttered.

"It's not funny!" Hei glared. The blonde gave an apologetic look. As the reaper pouted, the other kisses his forehead just for being so cute. "November!" The older contractor still found this adorable and receive a deathly stare from Hei that looked like would burn right through his skull. After dressing completely, and looking somewhat presentable, Hei turns to November and with a soothing tone say, "I guess I should get going then. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"I'll see you again, my love?"

"We'll see." Hei left with those words in mind and met up with the other's outside the building. Huang was the first to jump, "What was going through your mind when you thought it would be a good idea to be at this contractor's house? No less, your enemy!"

"He's not an enemy! He saved my life last night." Hei defended. Huang only walk away to the van where Yin had already situated herself into a seat. "He's only worried about you, Hei. We thought the enemy might have captured you. You're one of the Syndicate's best agents and we can't afford to lose you now." Mao attempted to explain.

"Well, I'm fine." Mao only rolled his cat eyes.

"Whatever, let's go, lover-boy." The black cat teased leaving the Black Reaper to blush a light shade of pink before following Mao to the van.

~At the Warehouse~

A figure stood still in a block of ice, completely immobilized, or what seemed like it. As the man forced his eye's open, they shine red and the block of ice is reduced to nothing but small ice cubes. Ketsuki steps away from the rubble and stretches as if he had only been sleeping for a long while. "November 11, huh? That guy is a real bitch." He giggles. Turning his head toward the remains of the restraints used against Hei, he mutters to the empty room, "I will find you, Hei, and this time, we're playing by my rules!" The red head then storms off to find his prey once again.

~In a Downtown Restaurant~

"So, what's up, Li? You're not one to usually call me like this." Kimihara, chief of the police department, asked while sipping some of her coke.

"Sorry to call you so unexpectedly, but has there been something going around? Like a new drug?" Hei asked as innocently as he could. Being an agent and a contractor, Li Shangshun was his cover for things like this. "Well, we're not sure about exactly where everyone's getting it, but it's selling fast." She questioned. Kimihara was curious herself about what was going on with this new drug as well. A lot of contractors have been less active since it started going around, especially BK-201. So she believed something must be going on in order for one of the most dangerous contractors to be going quiet. "Mind me asking why you're so interested in this subject?" The chief asked.

"Well, it's been talk around the whole town, so I wanted to understand what was going on." Hei was pretty smooth when it came to lying, like second nature. But this time, he almost slipped up. Deciding not to take anymore chances or push any unnecessary buttons, he calls it a night. "Thanks for talking to me, Chief." He spoke with a plastered fake smile on his face.

"I thought I told you not to call me that. It's Kimihara, off duty."

"Right, sorry. Well I best be going. It's getting pretty late." The long hair brunette smiles. Before Hei left, she told him one last thing. "Li, if there's ever anything wrong, call me, okay? I'll always answer."

"Yeah, right. Thanks again." Then the reaper continued on.

~At the Park Playground~

"Hei, there you are. We've got another assignment." Huang greeted. Hei's face turned from innocent and warm to stone cold again.

"What is it?"

"There's another contractor who recently showed up in the area." The old man stared at his newspaper as to not draw attention from passing strangers.

"So, I eliminate him?" Hei questioned, staring up at the dark, fake sky. Mao soon showed up and jumped up on the bench that wrapped around a tree. "We need you to see what they are here for, but be cautious, we have no idea what this contractor can be capable of doing." Mao warned, tail lightly patting the wood.

"Right. Yin, do you know where they're at?" Said girl was sitting on the ground with her feet in a near by puddle.

"Yes." She hesitated for a moment, "He's at your house, Hei." Silence fell upon the four of them as Hei quickly sped off toward his temporary home. If he was right, then this was about to get really bad, really fast!

~Hei's Apartment~

"Hehehe, I'm ready for you, my precious doll." A man spoke through a theater mask. "I said I would never lose you again, and I never turn back on my word." He continued to laugh hysterically as he slithered back into the shadows of the room, waiting to capture his prey.


End file.
